Hellsing: Forbidden Love Alucard X Starla
by Midnight Rakuen
Summary: A story of forbidden love between My Character and Alucard. A simple one shot


**~Warning this story might not be suitable for younger reader. You have been warned. All right go to their owners of this Hellsing FanFictions Except for Starla my own Character~**

Starla stood there in her old room. It was a spacious room that had an old vanity, a large queen size bed, a fireplace with a small coffee table and a fainting chair in front of it. Large elegant windows gave her a view of the gardens that where behind the mansion; she had the best views of the moon when it was full. It matched the rest of the mansion; it looked elegant enough for the queen of London herself to live in except for one thing. There welded to the wall was an old hoop, which looked worn and old, if she even looked closer there were scratch marks on the wall and floor, engraved moments in time were the beast came to the surface but other than that it was all hers. Her scent caked the room, marking it as her and no one was allowed to come in unless invited, but he always seeped into her domain.

Starla stood there listening to the silence, holding her breath slightly. "You can come out of hiding."

The room darkened as he immerged like smoke from a dark portal, using his vampiric powers. Little bumps formed on her skin as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end; he had always had that effect on her. She never did fear him, even the first time they met she found herself staring at the abyss and it stared right back.

"Who said I was hiding?"

Starla could feel his breath on the back of her neck, closing her eyes she draws in the sensation. How many years has it been since the awkwardness came between them? Well it wasn't really awkwardness; she just didn't know where they stood. After all they were so different from each other. He had stopped aging before the clash of the crusades while she aged slowly and stopped, until she found a mate of her own kind. Yet the bond that they shared was different from the rest of the world, and it was a forbidden one.

Alucard stared at her slim shoulders through his shaggy black bangs. He never once wanted to devour, feasting on her sweet blood. His lust and desire was deeper than he understood. She was different from the cold world around him and if anyone took that feeling away he would show them the meaning of endless suffering.

Starla turned to face him, her amber golden eyes seemed to glow slightly in the dark as she scanned his features, Alucard was shirtless, his broad shoulders relaxed like the rest of his body, a slight grin on his face. She had barely gotten into her room, before his presence had interrupted her nightly routine. Why was she being bothered now and why was he half naked? Taking in the situation, Starla could nearly hear a soft chuckle form in his throat. It was not like she couldn't have some privacy. The thought of having privacy was hard, knowing that Alucard could merely walk through the walls; without announcing himself, but that would ruin his fun.

"Are you disappointed by my presence?" Alucard voiced echoed through her thoughts as he eyed her thoroughly.

He had watched her change through out the years living at the Hellsing mansion from the form of a young child to a young woman. Starla's corset top hung low and high showing of her flawless skin and the top of her full breasts, stopping a few inches above her black leather pants which were hugging the curves of her hips and long legs. She was a she wolf fully on display in the public view. Even tho Alucard casually glanced over her outfit, in his mind he traced over the curves of her form, aching for the desire that were within mere inches of him.

Slowly lifting a hand and reaching out towards Alucard, Starla gently touched the side of his jaw line. Relieved when he tilted his head into her hand, closing his fiery eyes Alucard nearly sighed in contentment. His previous thought escaped as he enjoyed the sensation of her warmth.

The few intimate moment shared between the werewolf and the vampire were shortly lived as Starla gained control of herself and pulled away. The warmth where her touch had once been seemed to linger on his cold skin. What was warmth to a vampire? Always surrounded by the darkness, the warmth was sucked away, leaving the icy grips on the soul, warmth to them was like a light in the shadows of the darkness; something never existed and to which even fewer remembered. Yet Alucard saw this light standing in front of him.

"After all these years you haven't changed." Alucard commented, his voice sounding husky and low as if merely whispering it was going to break this spell that had stopped time.

"I could say the same for you…" A corner of her mouth lifted. "…but you haven't changed in decades."

"But for you, my moonlight queen…" Alucard stepped forward, towering over her slightly. "I would change everything."

Was immortality truly a gift or a curse for a vampire? Alucard stared into her eyes searching for something that he would never find, because even in the end, she would be the lucky one. She would be blessed with the gift of death and move onto the next life. He had walked among men, and time had no end for him, it held no purpose. He had wandered the earth; He had seen death and destruction. Evil over the light; but the light never could be extinguished. Alucard had lived in a person of his own demise. Lost in time, but when he was with her, time seemed to halt. Yet there were doubts.

Only a man can kill a monster, but the voice in the back of his head told him that was a lie. Even tho he didn't want to believe in it himself, there stood his equality. For only a werewolf could kill a vampire and vise versa. They were both an ends to their beginning and that is why their relationship was a forbidden one. Even though they both knew that, she still chose to stand by his side; always living in the shadows of his life.

Starla could feel her body betray her mind; she knew that it wasn't right. In the end there would only be sorrow but she yearned to be with him. There was a side that Alucard never showed to anyone except her. A part of her felt guilty. He wasn't the only man that wooed and courted her. A few human and even some of her own kind, but the passion always ran dry and once again her heart was left to wander, but he was different. He was always on the back of her mind.

"But then you wouldn't be you." Starla's voice whispered as Alucard's face inched closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her own skin. There was a sensation on her lips as the warmth seemed to seep as his hand explored her body, cooling the burning flames.

Alucard pulled back and gazed into her eyes. Her eyes halfway closed, looking as if she was on the edge. The wolf within seemed to howl with excitement. He could see it in the reflection of her eyes. He found himself confiding in Starla, only sharing a few conversations at a time. They both lived in completely different worlds; He was a creature of the night and she stalk the daytime, but as they stood there they didn't stand there as vampire and werewolf, only Starla and Alucard; what they were was only an inconvenience. Alucard remembered the first time they touched, it was like an electric crackle that stirred emotions and feelings that he didn't even know he had.

Starla knew that the relationship was a poisonous one, but she gladly drank it. Human males kept her company from time to time, but there was always that fear; the fear of her own self destruction and disappointment which she desperately tried to shake, but he was different. Never once did he have to cast his mesmerizing gaze on her, she came willingly, on her own accord. He had always been there since she came to the mansion always watching her, through her painful shifts. Even as she wandered around in the daylight hours, his voice always comforted her hectic mind.

There they both were, as time stood still as Alucard led her by hand in this familiar dance. They both knew all the moves, each touch kept pushing them to the edge of something they both wanted to experience. The rustling sounds of fabric, the coldness of the air and the sensation of skin brushing against skin, breaths became sharper with each inhale. The kisses lasted longer and longer as the darkness of the night shrouded their forbidden desire, cloaking them from the world as they laid down in a feverish dream.

Starla stirred in her bed as the morning rays beamed through the breaks in the curtains. The coolness of the sheets soothed her bare skin as she ran her hand through her hair and down the nape of her neck, twinging at the small circular bite marks and scrapes, where fangs raked across her body; as images from last night flashed in her mind. The wolf in her caused her to stir more from the heavy slumber as she became aware of a noise not from her own. Turning her head, beside her on his stomach laid Alucard, his unkempt hair slightly covering his eyes, as he took in shallow breaths; he was in his own deep vampiric slumber that was brought on by the daytime. The scratch marks from last night, still freshly on his back.

Moving closer to him this time Starla yawned. The tip of her tongue curled back as she made a sound similar to a dog being disturbed from their slumber before curling up again. Alucard's eyebrows twitched before he opened his eyes, watching her silently. Golden eyes met his for a brief moment, before her eyes became too heavy to keep open. Closing his eyes again, Alucard drifted back into his slumber. As they both waited, hoping that time would stay always frozen.


End file.
